A New Addition, A New Outcome
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: This is during the last movie, specifically during the battle... Meet Alex Potter! She is the jealous yet somehow innocent and smart younger sister. You-Know-Who does not know of her, but he finds out later. Join in the ride of the battle of the Potter siblings but be careful of the three unforgivable curses!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, even though I wish I did

Chapter 1

I looked straight ahead, seeing the fight in front of me. Seeing my friends, family teachers, and classmates fighting. If only I wasn't the cause of this. I could stop this fight. I could give myself away and keep everyone safe and alive. But, then everyone who has died would've died for nothing. Then I looked and saw my brother's two best friends running towards me, dodging spells in the process. I smiled, their eyes lit up when they look at each other every five seconds.

I bet they are dating now. Wait, why am I thinking this? My mind should be thinking of the war in front of us. I shook my head, clearing away the thoughts and leaned against a damaged wall of the castle. Ron spoke up first when they reached me "Alex, what are you doing out here? It's not safe!"

I rolled my eyes "You know I was going to be out here either way Ron"

He looked at me sternly "Alex, your brother told us to keep you safe. Please just go back inside with Mcgonagall"

Yeah, that's right. I am Harry potter's younger sister. I am Alex Potter, the smarter one. Though I am mostly known as Harry's little sister. It gets on my nerves a lot. I mean, I know I shouldn't be known to You- know-who, but still I should be labeled as my own self.

I shook my head "Ron, I am helping. I don't want to be locked in that castle. Face it, I'm more useful here"

Ron sighs in defeat "Fine, but if Harry finds out, it's your funeral"

I laughed "Yeah, actually it's the other way around. I am the innocent younger sister. I was your responsibility"

Ron groaned and shook his head, pulling Hermione with him

"Where are you guys going?"

He turned his head "Trying to find your brother, and for the record you aren't coming"

I frowned when he said that and twirled a strand of my auburn hair. Yes, I was the one who got my mother's hair, and my dad's eyes. But everyone notices Harry's features, never mine!

Ok I need to calm down, the green jealousy monster is coming out again. Is it normal for me to get jealous of him? I mean I know he doesn't try to get his popularity, but I just get jealous when he gets more attention.

I sighed getting off the wall and went to find some death eater who isn't fighting anyone. I smiled when I saw one fighting alongside another. I drew my wand pointing at the boy "Stupefy!"

I turned around hearing my name and saw Luna and Ginny needing help. I ran over there as quick as I could "Crucio!"

Ginny smiled at me giving a quick 'thanks' and went back to fighting. I nodded my response and then gave all my attention to the death eater in front of me. I stopped suddenly hearing the menacing voice of the dark lord. I looked around seeing others covering their ears, I however was looking around for my brother, Ron or Hermione.

I found Ron and Hermione by the steps and I ran to them worriedly.

"Guys, where is Harry? I thought you were with him"

They looked at me sadly, Hermione crying softly

"Alex, he is going to him. He needs to"

I widened my eyes and stared at them "Wh-What did you just say?"

Ron came over to me putting a hand on my shoulder "He is going to you-know-who. He needs to, it's the only way"

I shook my head in disbelief. Tears falling down my dirty and ashy cheeks "No, no you can't be serious That's just what he wants Ron. It's a trap"

They just looked at me sadly. I looked out the window and saw everyone stop fighting. It became silent as we saw a flash of green light by the forest. I fell to my knees screaming "NO! Please no. This can't be happening"

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I thought it was Ron but when I looked up I saw Neville, Neville Longbottom.

A/N: Hey lovies! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I finally got to write again after having a massive writers block. So read and review and tell me if you like it or not! Constructive Criticism is appreciated -Mk


End file.
